1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a beef carcass stimulator apparatus. More specifically, this invention provides a low voltage and low amperage apparatus for stimulating beef carcass.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,761 by McWhirter discloses electronically relaxing poultry for slaughtering. U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,021 by Swiley discloses electrical simulation of an animal carcass for the purpose of tenderizing the meat of the carcass. U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,896 by Guberman et al teaches the use of ultrasonics in tenderizing meat. None of the foregoing prior art teaches the particular low voltage and low amperage apparatus of simulating beef carcass.